Queen of Champions Wii
Queen of Champions Wii is a boxing video game developed for the Wii. It is the fifth main game in the ''Queen of Champions'' series following the Super NES game, Super Queen of Champions. Gameplay Queen of Champions Wii features a boxer named Ayumi Miyamoto working her way up the professional boxing circuits, facing a series of colourful, fictional boxers. The game requires reflexes to react to the computer-controlled boxers' moves. Aside from a few new opponents, every opponent is from a previous Queen of Champions game. New opponents feature Miranda Williams, Giga-Chan, and Danny Kang (from ''Fight Frenzy''), while the classic boxers are seven of the eleven boxers from the Queen of Champions II, as well as five from Super Queen of Champions. The game allows three different control schemes. The Wii Remote and Nunchuk can be used together, a Wii Balance Board can be used along with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk to duck or dodge, or the Wii Remote can be used by itself and held sideways in a traditional two-button control scheme. In each stage, players must rely on quick reactions and identify various tells from their opponent to dodge or block their attacks, before returning with attacks to either the torso or the head with the left and right fists. Stars are awarded for landing a punch at particular moments, such as when an opponent grins or taunts Ayumi. The player can store up to three stars, but will lose them if hit by the opponent. When the player has one or more stars, they can perform a Star Punch, which deals extra damage. Each fighter has a stamina gauge which results in a knockdown when fully depleted, with the player able to recover stamina while the opponent is down. Additionally, the player has a heart counter that decreases upon being hit or throwing a punch that is dodged or blocked. If the counter reaches zero, the player will be unable to attack and be vulnerable until they can successfully dodge an attack. A fight can end by knockout (KO) if a fighter is unable to rise within 10 seconds after being knocked down; by technical knockout (TKO), if a fighter is knocked down three times in one round; or by decision, if neither fighter achieves a KO or TKO after three rounds. Against certain opponents, the player can score an automatic KO by landing a Star Punch at the right moment, regardless of the opponent's stamina. Two single-player campaign options are available. The Career option begins in Contender mode, in which Ayumi must climb the ranks of the Euro Boxing Association by rising through the Minor, Major, and World Circuits. Once Ayumi wins the world championship title, the game enters the more challenging Title Defence mode; she must now defend her belt against the other fighters, who use new techniques and defences (such as Martine LeBlanc protecting her head with a helmet). Completing Title Defence unlocks Ayu's Last Stand, an endurance mode in which Ayumi faces off against an endless series of randomly chosen opponents, one of whom is Danny Kang. Once Ayumi loses three times, she retires from boxing and the Career option for the player's save file will become disabled, requiring the player to create a new file to play this option again. The Exhibition option allows players to fight against any opponents they have already defeated in Career, attempting to complete unique achievements, or practice against a holographic image of their current opponent. If the player wins 10 fights in Ayu's Last Stand, an additional Champions Mode option is unlocked for Exhibition, in which a single hit will knock Ayumi down. New to the series is a split-screen multiplayer mode between Ayumi Miyamoto and a recoloured clone. When one of the players has gathered enough power by repeatedly dodging all moves unscathed, that player's character transforms into a giant known as "Giga-Chan" for a limited time and the game shifts to the opponent's single-player view until she returns to normal. Ishibashi's Punch Fight Ishibashi's Punch Fight is a standalone spin-off title and prequel. The game, which takes place prior to the main game, sees Ayumi Miyamoto sparring with her coach, Kenji Ishibashi, through three matches of increasing difficulty; the player wins each match by knocking Kenji down once in three rounds. This title is not compatible with the Wii Balance Board. The game features three game modes: Warm-up, Training, and Sparring. The game features the same graphics, voice acting, and game engine as Queen of Champions Wii. Characters Minor Circuit Martine LeBlanc * From: Paris, France * Rank: #3 * Record: 1-99 (1 KO) Helga Schröder * From: Berlin, Germany * Rank: #2 * Record: 23-13 (10 KO) Elena Bruno * From: Rome, Italy * Rank: #1 * Record: 4-12 (2 KO) Elizabeth Quinton * From: London, England, UK * Rank: Champion * Record: 18-9 (18 KO) Major Circuit Diana De Groot * From: Amsterdam, Netherlands * Rank: #3 * Record: 26-1 (18 KO) Alexandra Andersen * From: Copenhagen, Denmark * Rank: #2 * Record: 17-12 (10 KO) Isabella Fernandez * From: Madrid, Spain * Rank: #1 * Record: 24-5 (3 KO) Marina Romanov * From: Moscow, Russia * Rank: Champion * Record: 22-3 (9 KO) World Circuit Jane O'Connell * From: Dublin, Ireland * Rank: #4 * Record: 18-10 (16 KO) Naomi Blackwell * From: Cardiff, Wales, UK * Rank: #3 * Record: 33-2 (24 KO) Bridget McDaniel * From: Edinburgh, Scotland, UK * Rank: #2 * Record: 34-4 (29 KO) Rachel Hamilton * From: Cambridge, England, UK * Rank: #1 * Record: 35-1 (29 KO) Miranda Williams * From: Albany, New York, USA * Rank: Champion * Record: 31-0 (31 KO) Guest Fighter Danny Kang * From: ??? * Record: ??-?? (?? KO) Category:Wii Games Category:Original Games Category:Action Sports Games Category:Sports Games Category:Combat Sports Games